A Samus Love Story
by Narutofanatic1026
Summary: A new story with Samus and Zelda. I also included my own original character. The events of the story are entirely fictional and yes, I do know that Zelda is not the Twilight Princess. Lemons and Yuri warning! I don't own any characters except my own.
1. Chapter 1Arrival

_Samus Aran, a famous bounty hunter with exceptional physical capabilities. She is a thin, blonde haired girl around the age of 19 years of age. Her family was killed by a group of Space Pirates led by Ridley, a dragon-like Pirate commander. She escaped and was raised by the Chozo, a group of bird-like people who are considered the most intelligent of all beings in the universe. The Chozo outfitted her with a special suit designed to combat the pirates._

_ Samus grew up full of revenge and hatred for the Space Pirates and vowed to eliminate them all. At an early age, she joined the Galactic Federation and took missions for them to hone her skills, and get closer to achieving her own goals._

_ She accepted one mission for the federation that involved the extinction of a specific species: The Metroid, a being that lived on the planet SR388. The space pirates had been capturing millions of these creatures for their energy-based powers. The Metroid was a being capable of draining the life force out of other creatures. The Space Pirates were interested in harvesting this unique power and using it to take over the Galaxy._

_ Samus took her ship to Planet Zebes, the planet where the Chozo had raised her. There was Pirate activity spotted there. Using her advanced battle suit, Samus was able to completely eradicate the Pirates and destroy most of the Metroids in captivity there._

_ Thus, Samus had her first major success and was considered a hero throughout the Galaxy. She would continue to have major successes. She killed an evil Doppelganger of herself, ridded the galaxy of Phazon, exterminated the remaining Metroids, and thwarted another Space Pirate scheme, all the while fulfilling the Chozo Legacy inside herself. However, the one area that Samus did not succeed in was the social aspect of life._

ARRIVAL

I had always been a silent hero, never saying much, because much was never needed. Sadly I never really had anyone to rely on. I went on my missions alone, unguided and unaided. I never really had many friends either, so that's why, after I successfully destroyed the Space Pirate Mother ship; I took a two-year vacation from my missions.

I traveled to a faraway planet called Carthoro, which was located in the Elvin Solar System or ESS. Carthoro was a very busy planet. It was one of the best vacation spots in the universe. The weather was mild, mostly cool, but very soothing. There were so many beautiful sights in Carthoro because it was one of the greenest Planets in existence. Your backyard was a beauty all its own.

I arrived, excited about the enjoyment that would unfold. I had all my belongings, including my battle suit, in my suitcases (You can never be too safe. That was one of the reasons I was so efficient at my job, because I made sure everything was prepared. Not to brag or anything). Underneath my battle suit, I wore a skintight suit called the zero suit. It acted as extra protection from danger and served as my clothing.

I had made reservations at an apartment building in the biggest city in Carthoro, Twilight. Twilight was a large city, but was very natural. There were trees everywhere in the city, and all the cars (if you owned a car, which was very rare) were solar-powered, and had no negative effects on the atmosphere.

When I arrived at the apartment building, I walked up to the front desk. Before I even said anything, the concierge immediately recognized me.

"Samus! Samus Aran?!" She said, excited. I simply nodded.

"We've been expecting you! We have your deluxe apartment set up and ready for you! If you could just sign here, and write me out a check we'll be all set!" The concierge said. She was a younger woman, probably in her thirties. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped at her knees with pantyhose, and a simple, but cute, pink blouse. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun, exposing her ears. Since this was in the ESS, most people here were Elvin and had pointed ears. I studied the concierge's ears as she spoke. I touched my own, as if to make sure they were still rounded.

I took the paper and signed it. I took my checkbook out of my suitcase and paid for my first month's rent. There was no doubt I was wealthy (ha-ha), however, this was only the second time that I had written a check. The first was in preparation for this moment, so that I didn't seem like an idiot who didn't know how to fill out a check. I handed the papers over to the concierge. I spotted her nametag and noticed her name was Madrid (pronounced May-drid).

"Alright thank you, just set your stuff on that cart over there and I'll have Henri bring it up for you immediately." I nodded again and set my suitcase and travel bag on the cart behind me. I followed Madrid up to my room.

The elevator ride was silent, but Madrid got talking once we were walking down the hallway. I made the conclusion that Madrid was a talkoholic. She seized every opportunity to start up a conversation.

"You're going to love it here Samus. The people living here are so kind, and the view from your room, oh my, it's so beautiful." Madrid continued to talk endlessly until we were at my room.

When we arrived, the door was open and Henri was unloading my things into my living room.

"Well, I hope we become good friends during your stay Samus. Oh! I forgot to mention. Princess Zelda is coming for a visit tomorrow seeing as she's my little sister. I'll introduce you to her! She'll be so excited!" Madrid said, ecstatically. I nodded once more and Madrid smiled and walked back to the elevator.

When she was gone, I sighed a breath of relief. I had been so nervous being around her. I knew I needed to work on my people skills.

Henri walked out and bowed slightly as he saw me. I walked into my new home. It was painfully empty. In the living room there was a large, leather couch and an entertainment center with a large television in it. The kitchen was empty, even the fridge was empty. There were two bedrooms, the master bedroom and the guest bedroom. The master bedroom had a king size bed in it along with a television on another entertainment center. The guest room had only a twin size bed in it. The beds were neatly made with exhilarating quilts. I brought my things into the master bedroom and took out my laptop and sat on the bed with it.

I decided to do a little research on Princess Zelda so that I didn't look like a fool in front of her tomorrow. I found an image of Zelda with the caption "The Twilight Princess".

I was instantly baffled by Zelda's beauty. I had never felt such a feeling for a person before. It was a feeling of longing, of need. I put my hand to my stomach to stop the pain. I studied the image deeper, depicting every aspect of Zelda's beauty. Her pose, she looked almost annoyed, a classic pose for someone of high power. Her arms were crossed beneath her breasts. She was wearing lacy gloves that stretched past her elbows. I was captivated by the image. What was this feeling? Did I love Princess Zelda?


	2. Chapter 2Food Run

I finally pulled myself together and decided that I needed a shower after all I had been through. I loved how the warm water felt on all of my body. I headed off to the bathroom. I started up the shower and started peeling off my zero suit. (It was really kind of gross when I got all sweaty). The suit acted as all of my clothing, therefore, underneath I was completely naked. I hopped into the warm shower and pulled out the long ponytail I always kept my hair in.

In the shower, I had time to think about everything that had happened. I was seriously thinking that I was in love with Zelda. But of course I'm not. She's just beautiful and I think she's pretty. But I couldn't get myself to banish the thought.

I got out of the shower after I was done cleansing. I wasn't really in love with Zelda was I? I'm so confused. Feelings of hope and determination filled me up to the brink.. Maybe this was my chance for love. Maybe this was the time to go for it.

I stared blankly at myself in the mirror as my hair hung behind me. It fell low on my back, almost to my butt. I brushed it carefully. It had a natural shine to its bright yellow color. For the first time in a while, I allowed myself to think I was beautiful. When I was finished, I put my hair back into its ponytail. Suddenly my stomach rumbled loudly, begging for food. A feeling of remorse took control of me as I realized I had no food and I had to go buy some. I sighed as I opened the bathroom door.

I gasped when I saw an older woman right outside the door. She had curly white hair. She was wearing a maid's outfit, and she was carrying two towels. I instantly covered up my breasts. I had let the towel droop a bit seeing as I didn't expect anyone to be in my apartment!

"Oh! Sorry there sweetie! Your door had a room service tag on the doorknob so I'm just bringing in some towels." The room attendant said, smiling.

"Alright thanks." I said, quietly. My face was bright red. As I scooted past the maid, I heard her say something.

"I wish I still had titties like that." The maid muttered.

I giggled slightly as I ran to my room and shut and locked the door. I took off my towel. Since my zero suit was very tight and made of a stretchable, rubbery substance, it was difficult to put on until I was completely dry. I didn't mind being naked though, it felt naughty and dangerous and gave me tingly feelings whenever my sensitive spots brushed against something. I picked up my suitcase and put it on the bed. I opened it and looked inside at the contents. I had several different colored zero suits. I decided I would wear my favorite, the pink one. I laid it on the bed and waited. I tried to help myself dry by fanning my arms, but that only made my arms dry.

I suddenly heard the maid leave the bathroom. I gasped slightly as I realized I had left my other zero suit in the bathroom on the floor. I had always been forgetful, not of anything huge, and I always remembered what to do and when to do it on my missions, but when I wasn't on a mission I always seemed to forget the common things. I stopped what I was doing and pulled on my other zero suit. It was tight, but I got it on and zipped it up in the front.

I forced myself to focus. I put my towel in the hamper that was in my room. I hadn't noticed it before. I grabbed my checkbook and headed out into the living room. The maid was gone. I went to the bathroom and picked up my black zero suit off the floor. I threw that into the hamper as well and walked out of my apartment, into the hallway outside. I locked up the door and turned around. I saw Madrid walking towards me down the hallway. I felt my face flush.

"Samus! How's the apartment? Don't you just love it?" Madrid said, stopping once she was next to me.

"Yeah it's great." I said, trying to actually talk to Madrid instead of only nodding. I noticed that Madrid's facial expression changed when I spoke, almost as if she was surprised that I could actually talk.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking." She smiled, acting almost formal now. I studied her face. Now that I had seen Zelda's picture, I noticed how much Madrid looked like her. Madrid was off talking about the history of the apartment building and didn't notice me staring at her.

"You're really pretty." I suddenly blurted out, immediately blushing and breaking eye contact. Madrid froze, stopping her speech.

"Uhm, thanks." She muttered, I was surprised to see her blush.

"What is with me today?" I asked myself. "First in the shower now right to Madrid's face?"

"Well I should probably get back to my room, it's late." Madrid said, smiling again. I just nodded, not wanting to say anything else stupid. Madrid waved and walked past me.

I headed off to. I took the elevator to the ground floor. I got off and headed out the front door. The streets were pretty busy. I suddenly realized that I had no idea where to go for food. I summoned a taxi. I got in and the driver immediately realized whom I was.

"Whoa, you're Samus Aran aren't you?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Um, yeah." I replied nervously.

"You're my hero!" he said, scaring me a little.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." I said, smiling a bit.

"So, where can I take you to, Ms. Aran?" He asked. I asked him if there were any good supermarkets or grocery stores around. He recommended a place called Wigmins. I agreed and we drove off.

It was around midnight when I returned to the apartment building. I opened the front door with about 10 full bags in my hands. Never go shopping when you're hungry! I took the elevator to the 5th floor to my room. After I unlocked the door, I stumbled into my apartment, laughing quietly to myself. I put all of the stuff I had gotten into my fridge, in the bags and went to my room (I had eaten on the way back.) I pulled off my zero suit and climbed into bed.

It was around ten o'clock in the morning when I woke up. The phone next to my bed was ringing loudly into my ear.

"Hello?" I said tiredly into the receiver.

"Good morning Samus." It was Madrid.

"Morning."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Oh, no not really." I lied.

"Oh, good, well I wanted to tell you that Zelda will be here around 3 this afternoon. I already talked to her and she said she very much would like to meet you. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely." I said, almost hastily.

"We could go shopping and have dinner or something, sound good?" Madrid asked, excited. She sounded like she was already imagining it.

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Alright see you here around three! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up. I was already shaking with nerve. Could I handle being around Zelda without acting like a total freak?

I got up out of bed. I pulled out my suitcase and picked out my blue zero suit. I tiredly pulled it on and walked into the kitchen. There was a small packet of coffee next to the coffee pot in her kitchen. I made coffee. I got some of the cereal out. I had bought around 5 boxes of lucky charms. I had my coffee and cereal and went to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I was out of things I needed to do. I sat on my couch and tapped my fingers on the leather. I was so anxious, yet so nervous at the same time. It was only about 10:45. I took out a book from the small coffee table in front of the couch and started to read.

It was about 2:50 when I finally decided to check the clock. I had gotten through half my book. I put my book back and left, I put my apartment keys and my checkbook into the small pocket of my suit. I also grabbed my emergency pistol and set it in its holster (just in case). I took the elevator down to the ground floor, trembling. I was about to meet this Zelda girl for the first time. I could then determine whether I really was in love with her or not. I couldn't base my love all on a single picture. I had to get to know this girl and then determine what to do from there. The elevator ride seemed like it took a few years to reach its destination.

When I arrived on the bottom floor, I instantly realized Zelda was already here. As I walked the down the short hallway, I could hear Madrid talking to another female. I guessed that this was Zelda. The voice sounded polite, innocent and pure; the expected voice of a princess. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner.


	3. Chapter 3Shopping?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters.**

The next thing I remember feeling was something hard ram me in the face. It hurt, but it felt oddly soft and fragile. I opened my eyes after the collision to see none other than Princess Zelda standing in front of me, looking concerned. I couldn't help but smile at my own stupidity and the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Your nose, it's gushing blood!" She said. She grabbed a tissue box that was sitting on the front desk and handed me a bunch of tissues. I hastily grabbed them and used them to stop the blood flow. I couldn't help but think of what an idiot I was.

"Samus? Oh, goodness. Do we need to get you to the hospital?" Madrid said, leaning over her desk to look at me. They both looked queasy over the blood. It wasn't that big of a deal to me, a bloody nose was nothing to the other injuries I've survived through.

"No. I'm fine." I said to Madrid. My voice was muffled behind the tissues.

"You're Samus? As in Samus Aran?" Zelda asked. She still looked uneasy. Madrid disappeared for a moment to get cleaning supplies for the blood puddle on the floor.

I smiled again, and nodded. "Sorry for that." I tried to advert the situation and start over.

"That's quite alright, you've suffered more damage than I have. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I stood in awe as Zelda held her hand out. I made sure my hand didn't have any blood on it and took it and shook it gently. The physical contact with this beauty made me shiver, not in a bad way though.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, being as polite as I could.

"It's a pity we met like this, I'm sorry about your nose." She said.

"Don't worry about it, it's about stopped anyway. I just need to go the bathroom and wash up." I said, pulling the tissues away for a moment and checking to see if I was still bleeding. Madrid returned and started cleaning up my stain on the floor.

"Certainly, go right ahead." She said, smiling.

I smiled again as I walked past her. I went straight to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I took the tissues off and examined my nose. There was some dried blood on it, but otherwise I had stopped bleeding. I sighed as I cleaned my face. I meet Zelda, an actual princess, and I run into her. Even worse, I get a nose bleed right in front of her. How embarrassing! I finished up and left the bathroom and returned to the lobby, where they were waiting for me.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go!" Madrid said, excited. She was definitely the type to get worked up over nothing.

Madrid led the way outside to a limousine, smiling to herself.

"Do you always carry that around?" Zelda asked me, pointing to my gun on the holster. I hesitated, nervous and then answered.

"Most of the time." I said simply.

_"Do you understand who you are talking to? The Twilight Princess, you have a negative percent chance of ever getting with her ever. Stop goggling over her and shape up!" _I yelled at myself mentally.

"Did you think I was going to attack you?" Zelda asked, giggling. It was the most precious sound I had ever- stop. It's not going to be like that, ever.

"No –I laughed a little. I just think that it's good to be prepared." I explained. She was easy to talk to. She agreed instantly, nodding her head.

"Yes, I think that too." She said smiling. Her face was gorgeous. She was very Elvin, and had a sharp, pointy nose that accented her face perfectly. Her mouth was small and cute, perfect for a princess. Her turquoise eyes were even sharp, and they so perfectly combined with her face to give her a very mature look. Her ears were very interesting. They were somewhat long and pointed. I liked them.

We got into the limousine and drove off. I had no idea where we were going. It was a little too early on my watch to be going for food; we were probably heading to a fancy clothes store or something. It was odd; Madrid didn't sit in the back with us. She sat in the front with the driver, she apparently knew him well; that left Zelda and I alone to talk, in the back of the car.

"So Samus, tell me about your missions. Are they fun, or do you get scared when you're sent on one? It must be nice to travel all around the universe. Oh! Did you fly your ship here?"

"No I left it at the Federation HQ. They paid for a flight here."

"That's too bad, I was hoping you could show me your ship sometime." She said, sad only for a moment, and then she perked up again. "How do you like Twilight?" she asked.

"It's great, very big, I almost got lost last night on a grocery run." I said, laughing a little. Zelda was talkative like her sister, but it seemed like she was talkative because she didn't meet new people all the time, not just because that was who she was. She laughed a little with me.

"It's easy to find your way once you've lived here fore so long, I wish I could go somewhere exciting like you." She said, smiling beautifully again. There was just a hint of sadness in her eyes. I couldn't do much more than smile back. She was just so pretty.

I don't know why, but I noticed that she crossed her legs when sitting, seeing as she was wearing a dress. That's when I really looked at her clothes. She was basically wearing the same clothes as in the picture. She was in a long, royal looking dress that looked to be embedded with tiny emeralds. She had on brown boots and she wasn't wearing her tiara. Her hair was down and set free of its braids. She looked amazing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, partly because I wanted to change the subject, and partly because I had no idea where we were actually going.

"I don't know." she shrugged very cutely. "May-May said it was a surprise."

"Oh." I said. It was quiet for about a minute.

"When's your birthday?" she asked suddenly. It was very random.

"In October. You?" I asked.

"Mine's next month in May (she laughed a little). When I said May-May it made me think of birthdays." She giggled again, which in turn made me giggle back. Her giggle was a lot cuter than mine.

"How old will you be?" she asked after we stopped.

"19"

"Really? I'm just turning 18. No fair, you're older." She put on a fake pouty face. It was unbearably cute. All right, this was getting old. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't stop looking at her. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. I couldn't stop imagining things going on between us.

"_She's another girl." _I told myself. _"That's gross right? For me to like another girl?"_

"_No." _That was the only thing I could think to tell myself. I wanted Zelda; I wanted her to be mine. It was right then that I realized I was gay.

**AN: Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry to those still actually reading this. Please please please review. It'll make it so there isn't such a huge wait between chapters. I have the story typed up already, I just need to review it and then submit it, and you reviewing will speed up that process tremendously.  
**


	4. Madrid's Story

**Disclaimer: I only own Madrid... sadness. And i mean my character, not that city in Spain.**

We got home that night at around ten thirty. It was a typical girl's night out. We went shopping; we ate at a fancy restaurant, and then went to a movie because Madrid really wanted to see some movie about werewolves and vampires. There were a few scenes that were really romantic and it was uncomfortable for me. I kept peeking at Zelda next to me begging myself not to do anything stupid that I would regret. I finally had to tuck my hands under my thighs to prevent any outbursts.

When I stumbled into my apartment that night, I went straight to my room and got in bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber…just kidding. I couldn't get to sleep for the life of me. I finally gave up and lay there, thinking about all the things I learned. Zelda was perfect. She was kind, funny, beautiful, playful, willing, curious, and almost everything I wish I was. But somehow, she was also just like me. She was shy and awkward sometimes, and I couldn't figure her out. I think she's just as self-conscious as I am if not more because of all the pressure being put on her as the Twilight Princess. I feel the same pain she does, know the same things she does, and I solve things with my heart and care about what I do, just like her. No wonder I can't get her out of my head. I realized while I was laying there that I, even though I was a girl as well, and even though I was socially awkward and shy, and even though I might be shamed upon, truly love Zelda with all my heart. I knew now that I couldn't give up on her, I had to be with her.

The next morning came too quickly; I was still laying there, thinking about things. I must've lost track of time and stayed up all night. This wasn't too unusual for me. It's happened to me a few times before, usually the night or a few nights before a big mission. I'd just get so paranoid about all the possible things that could happen to me and I wouldn't be able to sleep. I got out of bed once the sun was visible through the window. I needed a shower.

I followed my daily routine and then headed to my room to pick out my zero suit of the day. When we went shopping last night, I mainly stood by. I didn't buy anything and I obviously didn't try on anything because I don't wear underwear. I dried myself completely and pulled on my green suit. I had breakfast and again found myself bored. I looked through a travel book I had brought with me. There didn't seem to be anything fun to do. I decided to go talk to Madrid.

I took the elevator to the bottom floor and stepped off. I walked around the corner by her desk and saw her, looking tired, working on the computer. She was facing the other way, towards the computer behind her desk. I stepped up to her desk and hesitantly rang the bell.

She jumped a little and turned around quickly.

"Oh! Samus! You scared me!" she said, laughing after. I laughed a little too.

"Sorry." I said, smiling. "I'm bored."

"Me too, I have to look over everyone's payment rolls and find out who needs to pay for rent." She sounded tired too.

"You look so tired today." I said, trying to say it nicely.

"Oh I know, I have to get to bed at 9 o'clock or I'm a mess the next day." She said, a smile returning to her face. "When did you get to bed last night?"

"I didn't really sleep last night." I stated.

"At all?" she sounded amazed. I shook my head.

"That's not good for you, you're young, and you should get as much sleep as possible." She almost sounded like she was lecturing me. I smiled when I thought that. She noticed.

"What are you smiling at?" she said, she looked almost as cute as Zelda, almost.

"Nothing, you just sounded like a grown-up." I teased her.

"I am a grown-up." She said, with that cute expression again. I let that fly over my head and dropped the conversation.

"So how often do you see Zelda?" I asked, acting as casual as possible.

"About once a week; the castle isn't too far from here." She said, looking back at her computer screen.

"Oh." I cursed at my self after I said it because my disappointment was obvious by my tone. She, as expected, caught my disappointment.

"I'm sure you could call her and go up there or something. She really likes you." Madrid replied, looking back at me for a second. My mind wandered as I mistakenly took what she said the wrong way, and then realized my error.

"Maybe I will sometime. Hey, Madrid, can I ask you something kind of personal?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled at me.

"How come you don't live at the castle with Zelda?" I asked, truly wondering.

"Oh, well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." I listened. "About two years ago our parents died. I was next in line for the throne. I thought I wanted it, but I soon realized all the hard work involved, and I really didn't want to get into all that. And I knew Zelda wanted the crown very badly. So, for her birthday that year, I placed the crown on her head and gave her my blessing. She was so excited. Everything was fine after that, except for one thing. Zelda and I are sisters." She laughed a little. "We tried doing everything together, and we ended up fighting over everything to. So one day I told her I was moving out. I left the castle and started living here. The owner of this place didn't have any family, and I was his best friend, but he died last year and in his will he left this whole building to me to keep running." She said the last part firmly. I could tell she felt very strongly for this man, and how she felt it was her duty to keep the apartment building up and running.

"That was nice of him." I said. Her story was very interesting, and it helped me understand even more about Zelda.

"Yeah, oh do you want Zelda's number?" She asked, pulling out paper pads.

"Yes please." I said, smiling. I took the small piece of paper after she wrote down the number.

"You should call her, like, now." Madrid said.

"Are you sure? She won't be busy or anything?" I asked. I was nervous to call.

"Of course not, she has her servants do most of the work." Madrid said, laughing a little. She gave me the phone on her desk. I laughed back and took it from her. My heart was pounding as I dialed the number. I almost forgot to put the phone to my ear when I was done dialing. It rang twice before I heard a man answer.

"Hello this is Twilight castle on Hyrule road. May I ask whose calling?"

"Um, Samus Aran, may I speak with Princess Zelda please?" I asked kindly.

"Right away Miss Aran, one moment please." I heard him set down the phone and in the background I very faintly heard "Madame, Miss Samus Aran wishes to speak with you." Zelda was on the phone two seconds after that.

"Samus?" I heard her ask.

"Hey." I said, simply.

"Hi! Did May give you the number?"

"Yup. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Absolutely, oh, but I have some things to do. Well, you could come over here and I could show you the castle while I work. Sound good?" I could imagine her bubbling over with excitement.

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"I'll send someone to get you right away." She said ecstatically. I was excited as well.

"Okay, see you soon." I said. I just barely caught myself from saying "I love you, bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

I couldn't wait to see the castle. I've never been in a real-life castle. I knew that I needed to take this opportunity to get to know Zelda more, if I was really going to tell her how I feel one day. I sat in the lobby, anxiously waiting for the car to get here.

**AN: Haha! Yes! No six month waiting period! I'm still sorry about that for those of you reading. I'm getting some reviews, and I'm really excited about that, and i really appreciate it from those of you who write them. It's helping me get better at writing, and it makes this whole process of reviewing and submitting go so much faster.**


End file.
